


Pizza

by TaraTyler



Series: Swan Queen [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Emma and Regina are enjoying a quiet night at home and Emma realizes Regina has never had something important





	Pizza

“You haven’t had _what_ yet?” Emma asked as though what Regina had just told her was world ending news. “You haven’t had a homemade pizza before?”

Emma scoffed and took one of Regina’s hands in hers, pulling her into the kitchen. “Well, you’re about to give it a try it and help me bake the pizza too”

“Where did you even learn how to do this? You don’t seem like the cooking or baking kind.” Regina said as she followed the other woman, who was sticking a dishcloth in her back jeans pocket and rummaging through the cabinets for supplies and ingredients. The dark-haired woman found the impressive sight rather attractive.

“When I bounced around the various foster homes I was thrust into, I picked up a thing or two in each one. Sometimes those things are good, bad, or ugly. In this particular home, I learned to make pizza.” Emma shrugged it off as though it weren’t such an awful statement. Regina was a firm believer every child had a right to a kind and loving home. She hated knowing Emma hadn’t had that opportunity.

“You surprise me constantly, Swan.” Regina said thoughtfully, resting her elbow on the counter and propping her chin up in her hand. If she had been able to see herself in the mirror she would have been embarrassed by the adoring look on her face. “I’m impressed.”

Emma blushed slightly and brought a spoon to Regina. “Test the sauce for me?” Regina found the shy look on her face extremely endearing. She sipped from the spoon Emma offered and found herself impressed once again.

“It’s good. Really good.” Regina said with a surprised look on her face Emma chose to ignore. She grinned in reply and placed the bowl beside of the dough and gestured for Regina to join her.

“Now, this is the fun part.” Emma said as Regina fell into place beside of her. “Just pick how much of what you want on there and go for it. I’ll take care of the rest.”

\-----/////-----

“I will never understand how we managed to make such a mess out of this kitchen.” Emma laughed at how both of them, head to toe, and every counter surface was covered in sauce.  
Regina laughed lowly, “I did have a lot of fun and the end result was delicious.”

Emma liked that she had come up with something new and fun for the two of them to do together. She had never felt so happy before as when she could see Regina laughing and content. In the particular moment, they were both quite happy.


End file.
